Problem: How many positive multiples of 5 that are less than 100 have a units digit of 5?
Answer: Every even multiple of 5 has a units digit of 0 and every odd multiple of 5 has a units digit of 5. There are $100/5=20$ positive multiples of 5 less than or equal to 100. One half of them, $20/2=10$, are odd multiples of 5. Therefore, $\boxed{10}$ positive multiples of 5 that are less than 100 have a units digit of 5.